


The Stripper and The Businessman - Otabek x Yurio AU ONE SHOT

by moriartysqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysqueen/pseuds/moriartysqueen
Summary: Otabek gets dragged to a strip-club against his will. There however, he meets the beautiful and charming Yurio.





	The Stripper and The Businessman - Otabek x Yurio AU ONE SHOT

**-Otabek POV-**

“Another round please!” Archer yelled and vaguely gestured in the direction of the bar. “It’s on me guys!”

His exclamation earned him a great cheer from the whole group.

‘Shit.’ I thought.

I already had quite enough and had already agreed with myself to empty the beer in front of me and then leave. Not that I wanted to be here anyway.

Winterman from Accounting had the glorious idea last week to all go to a strip club together. I don’t even want to begin to think about how he got that idea, probably because he was a regular here himself. He invited everyone from his and from my department to join him on Saturday night, which was today.

When I heard about this, I immediately knew I didn’t want to go. When Archer invited me, I mumbled something about having an appointment or date or something. But later, my best mate Leo asked if I would come, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with all these old dudes by himself, so I kindly agreed. What a mistake this had been.

Leo and I were the only ones under thirty years old in our department, all the others were significantly older than us. Both of us worked in IT and really all we were responsible for was to make sure the computers kept working. Our company had supplied everyone with the best model on the market, yet no one knew how to properly use it.

So all our jobs consisted of these days was fixing browsers, installing anti-virus programs and taking coffee breaks.

I only started working at this company about 6 months ago and I was really glad to get to know Leo on day one. I wasn’t the most sociable of people so I was already worried beforehand that I wouldn’t make any friends. Luckily, Leo was super outgoing and accepted my shyer demeanor. He showed me around the first day and we got on immediately.

With a sigh, I accepted the drink the barkeeper sat in front of me and I even offered a faint smile.

I felt immensely uncomfortable being in a strip club. I had never been to one and certainly won’t again in the future. The flashing lights and the unbearably loud music wasn’t even the worst part. It wasn’t the strip club itself; it was actually rather progressive to have a big variety of dancers. Every gender, skin color and body type was “available” to really please every customer. And of course I liked looking at attractive men and women as much as the next guy, but it was my colleagues’ fault the visit was so unbearable.

“Come over here you little slut!” I heard Winterman exclaim. A blonde woman, who was maybe half his age, came over to him and sat on his lap with a fake smile.

‘Well, at least he tips her.’ I thought.

Winterman, Archer and all the others had been fairly generous this evening, throwing hundreds of dollars around and tipping every woman who was even remotely nice to them. Half an hour ago, a curvy black woman had been dancing for our table and probably made more this evening than she would in a week.

The only people on our table who hadn’t tipped anyone yet were me and Leo. Leo apparently had a huge argument with his girlfriend who wanted to keep him from coming here, so now he really didn’t want any half-naked women dancing on him, so he just sheepishly sipped his drink and avoided eye contact.

At the moment, our table was surrounded by three young women, who were trying to appeal to every single one of us. One of them kept gliding her hand over my back, and I just flinched away. She quickly took the hint and went on to the next table.

“What’s up Altin, don’t they pay you enough in IT?” Graham hollered at me, dribbling a bit of beer down his shirt front.

I forced a smile. “No she’s- just not my type.”

“Not your type? What the fuck are you on about? Were not here to find us a wife or anything, we’re just here to have a little fun.” Archer joined in the conversation, a short Asian girl currently sitting in his lap.

He was right of course. But, as embarrassing as it sounds, I’m not the type of man to just go in for ‘a little fun’. I wanted attraction, romance, all these good things. These ideas however clearly don’t align with today’s society and certainly not with the viewpoints of my colleagues, so I just continued nipping on my beer.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed, that the table next to us was clearing up. It was a group of five young men, who had been just as generous as my table the entire night. But evidently, one of them had one too many, so the others just dragged him out of the venue.

My eyes fell, once again, on the beautiful young boy, who was visibly disappointed that they were leaving already. The boy was also a stripper in this club and had apparently been tipped very well by these guys, so to see them leave was probably like waving a pay-check goodbye. He sighed, pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face, and emptied the table of some glasses.

He was _gorgeous_.

I estimated him to be only around 18 years old, barely of legal age to work in a place like this. His face had very feminine features; he was even wearing some light makeup. He wore very short and tight shorts over some fishnets, a ripped crop top and some black plateaued heels. His nails were painted black and around his wrist jingled some bracelets.

The young boy caught my gaze as he was just setting the empty glasses down on the bar and presented me with a seductive smile. I quickly averted my gaze.

“You gay or something?” Miller from Publishing yelled in my ear. He elbowed me in the rib-cage and I could practically feel a bruise forming.

I nervously scratched the back of my head. I never really knew who I could tell and who I couldn’t.

“Well, bi actually…” I mumbled.

“Hey no judgement man!” Miller slurred. “I just never thought you were into… lady-boys like that.”

That comment made me unreasonably angry and I clenched my fist around the handle of my glass. I couldn’t really snap at him, since Miller was kind of my superior, but I didn’t want to let a derogatory comment stand like that.

“And so what? I heard you got some weird fetishes too huh?” Leo came to the rescue.

On a sober day, Leo could have been fired for a comment like that. But since Miller had already consumed more than he probably should, he just laughed and nodded at that comment.

I shot Leo a thankful smile.

It made me honestly quite uncomfortable to hear my colleagues speak so ill of all the workers in this club. I was never brave enough to actually speak up to them about that, but it made me sick to my stomach.

Of course the strippers, who definitely overheard some of my peers’ comments didn’t say anything either. They probably had to deal with comments like this every single day and additionally, they of course wanted to get paid well. So they just smiled at these customers and accepted another dollar bill.

Hypocritical, isn’t it? Winterman was running his mouth about sex workers and strippers, yet he was probably one of the most loyal customers in this venue and without the girls working here, he would probably still be a virgin.

Deep in thought, my eyes drifted back over to the blonde boy, who was now leaning over the bar and sipped on a beer, loosely chatting with the bartender. The bartender said something funny and the boy began to laugh. I smiled.

“Anyone want to join me for a quick cigarette outside?” Archer announced and raised from his chair. The others all agreed, rummaging through the pockets for a cigarette and a lighter, and then quickly accompanied him outside.

The only people left at the table were Leo and I, both of us non-smokers.

“Why did you have to drag me here anyway?” I asked Leo reproachfully.

“I don’t know man, I thought maybe we could get to know our colleagues better that way? Also, I didn’t want to be alone.”

I snickered. “Honestly, I don’t want to be friends with them anyway. Just their views and their behavior… yuck.”

“I feel you.” Leo pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh shit man, I have to call Lucy back, she is probably mad as hell. 5 missed calls, I am so screwed.”

Before I could even answer, Leo was already headed towards the toilets. In here it was waaay to loud to have a normal conversation in person, let alone over the phone.

My eyes followed Leo’s slender frame until he was out of my sight. I sighed and turned back to stare down at my table. For the third time tonight, I noticed the beautiful blonde boy in my field of vision and this time, he looked back.

First, he looked me up and down while a smile crept over his face. He started walking towards my table and I quickly averted my gaze away from him.

I really didn’t want to attract any attention to myself and I didn’t want to lead him on, since I wasn’t planning on tipping him anyway.

Seconds later I felt two hands snake around my shoulders.

“You know what, for 50 bucks you can do a lot more with me than just stare.” The pretty boy beamed at me. His piercing green eyes were looking down on me.

His petit hands were resting on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at him. “Sorry I- didn’t mean to stare.”

“Oh? So you don’t like what you see?” he quipped.

“What? No I didn’t mean to – insult you or anything – I just…” I stuttered, my head turning crimson red.

He laughed. “No worries dear.”

One of his long legs swung over my chair and he just sat down on my lap, facing me. This made me even more nervous and I didn’t know where to put my hands.

I glanced over to another table, where a girl had done the exact same thing to another customer, who just casually rested his hands on her butt. Well THAT certainly wasn’t an option.

“You know what I noticed?” The boy on my lap snickered.

“Hm?” I asked distractedly.

“Your entire table has tipped us A LOT tonight; probably the most we had the entire week.” He was gently digging his fingers into the hair on the back of my head. “Except for _you_.”

“Yeah… sorry…” I pressed out, trying not to get an obvious _problem _with this pretty boy in my lap.

“Why though? Got a strict girlfriend?” he smiled and reached around for my beer. He brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip. “Or are you just a little shy?”

“Neither I just…” My mind was failing to produce a thought. Certainly didn’t help when I watched the boy lick some foam off his thumb and then smile at me. I could feel my blood rush from my brain into a lower area. “Not really my scene…”

“Let me guess.” He said, setting the glass down on the table again. A red lipstick stain was now placed on the rim of my glass.

He wrapped his hands around my neck and stared me down. “Your friends urged you to come with them, am I right?”

I just nodded and tried to focus on his green eyes instead of his lips. “Colleagues actually.”

“Colleagues.” He smiled. “What are you working as?”

“I work in IT. Fixing programs and computers and such…”

“Really? I thought body builder maybe…” He flirted, putting one of his hands on my bicep.

Body Builder? Sure, I occasionally went to the gym if I remembered and in my free time, I liked to do figure skating. But that was just a hobby.

He squeezed his hand on my arm and licked his lips. ‘Damn.’ I thought. Sex workers surely know how to flirt.

“What’s your name?” He whispers, his hands sliding back to grasp my neck.

“O-Otabek.” I stammered.

“Otabek… Kazakh, is it?” he asked.

“Yes. Wow, I didn’t think anyone would know that.”

“Mhm, I’m full of surprises.” He shifted slightly in my lap and I couldn’t quite place whether he was doing this deliberately or not. “I’m Yurio by the way.”

I just pressed my lips into a smile.

I heard some noise coming from the direction of the door and noticed that my colleagues were about to reenter. I began to panic.

“Hey, Yurio?” I asked, an idea sparking my head.

“Mhm?” he mindlessly dug into my hair.

“If… If I pay you, can you act as though-“ I began.

“-as if we did something?” Yurio chuckled.

“Yeah just because… you know…” I nodded in the direction of the door.

I fished for my wallet in the jacket pockets and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill, which I held up for Yurio to take. His jaw dropped.

“For that kind of money, I would go home with you!”

I just smiled faintly.

Yurio gladly took the bill. “Don’t you want me to? Usually I don’t go home with customers, but I could make an exception.”

“No really just-“ I helplessly gestured towards my colleagues, who were reentering the club at this very moment.

Yurio smiled. He understood.

He quickly grabbed both of my hands and put them on his butt. I flinched, but I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Already from a couple of feet away I could hear the cheers of my colleagues, as they saw what was happening at their table.

“Altin!! Fucking finally!”

“Took you long enough man.”

As they were all returning to their seats, Yurio glided his thumb over my lips. “Thank you for being so generous, hottie.” He announced, extra loud for everyone to hear.

As he scooted off my lap and walked back to the bar, he waved the hundred-dollar bill around for everyone to see. My colleagues hollered and whistled as they watched Yurio walk away.

I felt Archer forcefully pat on my back with his big hands. “Well done Altin!”

I felt quite bad, knowing how much money I just spent solely to please my colleagues, whose opinions actually shouldn’t matter at all. The only reason I even came to the strip club was peer-pressure and now I had spent a hundred bucks on this young boy after he made some eyes at me. I really was quite a loser.

I turned my head and took one last look at Yurio, who just briefly winked at me before turning to serve another table. I watched him gracefully move around the venue and as I saw his blonde hair sway behind him and his green eyes twinkle in the disco lights, the loss of a hundred dollars didn’t hurt as much anymore.

Later, on my way walking home to my apartment, I didn’t seem to be able to get the sight of him out of my brain; the alcohol certainly didn’t help the issue.

As I stumbled over the damp cobble stones that lined the street, the sight of Yurios red lips penetrated my mind. His slim, yet somehow masculine figure. His green eyes that were framed by long lashes. How gracefully he moved around the room, just like a butterfly swaying in the wind. His long blonde hair that was in a braided half-up-do and swished behind him as he walked.

I could still feel the warmth of his petit hands on my shoulders. Our interaction had lasted ten minutes tops, yet here I was, unable to get him out of my mind.

I zipped up my jacket to keep the cold night air out, my hands buried deep in my pockets.

_____________________

“What the hell Beka? Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving on Saturday?” Leo shouted at me from a distance first thing Monday morning.

I was standing in the kitchenette, preparing the first of many coffees that day. Leo slung his bag down on one of the available chairs at the table behind us. His expression was unamused.

“You left me behind with all these…” He gestured wildly.

I huffed. “Yeah sorry I just- had enough.”

Thinking back, it was actually a bit rude. After Yurio had left our table and Archer and the others had returned, I mumbled a vague excuse, picked up my jacket and left without another word. I didn’t wait for Leo to return, I didn’t even send him a text.

To be honest, I just needed to be alone in that moment, which was also the reason I walked home in the rain instead of taking a taxi. I just needed some time to think.

Also, I felt quite ashamed. Ashamed that I felt so attracted to someone who would never even care about me anyway; someone who was completely unavailable; someone who flirted with probably hundreds of men in one night. Of course, flirting and making men feel attracted to them was their job, but I still felt quite embarrassed that I fell for him and his charm so quickly.

Leo eyed me curiously, clearly a question was burning on his tongue. “Is it true?” he almost whispered.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Did you really – tip one of the… _workers_ a hundred bucks?”

So he had heard. “Yeah, I don’t really know why either.” I answered truthfully.

That was something that was still on my mind. Yurio probably would have played along for way less than one hundred dollars. And anyway, it was just to get my colleagues off my back. Why did I care what they had to say anyway?

I started to wonder whether this was his scheme – either men would tip him, or he would bother them until they paid him to get off their backs. Was I just another poor fool, who fell for the games of a sex worker?

“Was it that blondie you had an eye on the entire night?” Leo asked.

I took two mugs out of the cupboard and poured the coffee into them. I then pushed one of the mugs towards Leo. “Yep.”

Leo just nodded. He knew better than to comment on my preferences.

“But… why so much?” Leo asked after a couple beats of silence.

I pulled the milk carton out of the mini-fridge. “Honestly? I paid him so he would act like we… did something.” I put a splash of milk into my coffee, watching the dairy intertwine with the blackness of the coffee.

“So you didn’t actually-“

“NO!” I exclaimed, looking around checking if anyone heard our conversation.

“I’m not really the guy for one-night-stands. Much less… _paid sex_.”

“Right ok.” Leo nodded. “They were just saying…” he didn’t finish.

“But why did you do that?”

“Because I’m a fucking loser, that’s why…” I answered bashfully.

Leo didn’t seem to understand. “Because I care about impressing all these fuckwards we’re working with, for some reason.”

Leo nodded. “Man I totally understand. If I wouldn’t have Lucy, they probably would have bashed me too.”

I hated these stupid people I had to work with. I hated that they teased and bashed everyone. I hated that they thought this was all super hilarious, while it was mostly very hurtful. I hated their misogynistic world views. And I hated that I cared what they think about me.

I took my mug and carried it over to my desk, where I would be sitting for the next 8-ish hours. Luckily today, I actually had some paperwork to keep me busy.

Usually, I would just sit around, maybe browse social media or play some online games while I waited for anyone to ask me about something IT-related. I cuffed the sleeves of my shirt, moved my chair to a somewhat-comfortable position and began typing away.

My fingers flew over the keyboard, typing numbers and letters that didn’t seem to make any sense in my head. After one sentence I had forgotten what I just typed in the line above. My mind was too distracted. Like a scratched record, my brain just kept repeating the same word. It was my own name, ‘Otabek’, but the voice was a different one. I remembered the way Yurio’s soft voice had said my name that past Saturday. It was like a brain-virus, I couldn’t seem to get rid of it.

I averted the attempts at smalltalk from Graham with simple nods. He was actually quite a decent guy but he tended to overshare. I wasn’t the most sociable of people anyway, much less on a Monday morning. 

After lunch, Winterman joined our office for a quick meeting and just – stayed. He didn’t seem to be in any rush, as him and Archer kept talking about how much fun Saturday night was. Graham happily joined in the conversation, seizing an opportunity to lay down his work for a moment.

Before he left, Winterman went around the office encouraging everyone to join him again next week. I sunk down further in my chair, hoping he would just not notice me.

Seconds later however he slammed his hand down on my shoulder, like Archer had the night before. “You’ll be joining us again too, huh Altin?”

“No thank you Mister Winterman… I wish I could but… it’s my mum’s birthday on Saturday so…” I lied.

“Yeah, maybe next time?” His hoarse voice belted through the room.

I just nodded with a strained smile.

A wave of relief flushed over me when it was finally 5:30 and I could clock out. I waved Leo goodbye and made my way down all those stairs.

It was a fairly sunny day, so I decided to walk. 

‘Is this how it’s going to be from now on?’ I asked myself.

I had to find excuses not to go with my co-workers? All the while pretending that going to a strip-club was SO much fun?

Would I have to keep up with the thought of the beautiful blonde forever, while also knowing pretty well I would never see him again? His face, his voice, his movements… they had ingrained themselves into my brain and didn’t seem like they would vanish any time soon.

I suddenly felt like I was in a movie. I had walked deep in thought for a couple of minutes and when I then suddenly looked up, I saw it – the strip-club.

I can’t believe I never noticed before, but yeah, the club was actually on my way between work and home. I had just never consciously noticed it, since this of course isn’t a usual hang-out spot for me.

My feet came to a halt in front of the venue, looking the façade up and down. The club was still closed of course; the big letters over the entrance still black.

I huffed. The memories of Saturday night flooded my brain, particularly the ones about Yurio.

I realized that while his name was like a tattoo in my brain, he probably won’t even remember mine. He must have forgotten me within minutes; of course he had to go on with his job. My stomach turned at the thought that Yurio had probably slept with or kissed many other men between Saturday and now. And I… hadn’t.

What did that say about me? To get attached to someone who briefly flirted with me, even though that was literally their job. Someone who could never exclusively be mine?

“Looking for something?” I voice behind me asked.

I turned my head a bit and only now noticed a couple of guys and girls standing in the alley next to the club, most of them smoking. ‘They must be strippers.’ I thought. I recognized some of them from Saturday night. Most prominently, I remembered the owner of the voice.

As if summoned Yurio jumped down from a stack of cartons and walked over towards me. He took his time, taking slow drags off his cigarette. The other guys and girls behind him didn’t even care, they just continued their chatter.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him approach me. He looked very different than he did that night, but still absolutely striking. His clothing now was a lot more casual, just a grey t-shirt with some ripped jeans. His blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and he didn’t wear any makeup.

When I managed to quickly rip my eyes away from him, I noticed that none of the workers were done up. They probably had their last cigarette before they would start to get ready, I assumed. The club opened at 6:30, so they had about 45 minutes left.

Yurio was now directly facing me, apparently still waiting for me to answer.

“Sorry, what?” My brain short-circuited.

“I asked if you are looking for something. Directions maybe?” he asked, dropping his cigarette bud to the floor and squishing it with the sole of his trainer.

“N-No, I actually live in the area I just-“

“Wait… do I know you?” Yurio interrupted me.

He had furrowed his brow and searched my face looking for clues. And there went my theory – while the thought of him had made itself at home in my brain, I was a complete stranger to him.

“Well, no not really. We- briefly chatted Saturday night.” I explained. I could feel myself blushing.

Realization dawned on his beautiful features. “Right, you are the hundred-bucks-guy aren’t you?”

I briefly nodded.

“Hey guys!” Yurio exclaimed, the heads of his colleagues turning to look at us. “This is the hundred-bucks-guy!”

This exclamation earned a couple of cheers from the girls who were still left outside. ‘Great’, I thought, ‘the story of me over-tipping Yurio had already made the round’.

Yurio smiled at me, but he seemed to think about something. “Otabek, correct?”

I raised my brows. “You remember?”

“Sure! That’s not a name you hear that often. It’s not like Mark or Thomas or something…”

“Yeah…” I chuckled nervously. _He remembered_.

Yurio pulled another cigarette out his pockets and lit it. He offered me one, but naturally, I declined.

“Right you… you were there with your weird colleagues, right?”

I nodded.

“My girls told me that they were super rude. I mean, more than usual.”

“Yeah, that bothered me as well.” I admitted.

“You know, it’s not like we don’t hear this shit every day. You just get used to it because it’s part of the job really. But if it’s that extreme…” Yurio explained, letting clouds of smoke curl out of his mouth.

My eyes were fixed on his moving lips, which actually looked quite differently without the lipstick.

“I would never want to reduce anyone to their workplace. And I really wanted to speak up to them but-“

“They’re your colleagues, I get it.” He huffed.

“I really don’t see the issue that people have with sex workers. I mean it’s probably one of the most stable jobs you can have – One thing you can always rely on is that men want sex. Tomorrow, next week, in 10 years… That will certainly never change.” Yurio explained.

I chuckled. Good point.

The cigarette twirling between his fingers, he looked me up and down. “A shirt suits you.” He said.

“Oh, thank you.” I answered and immediately felt myself blushing. I’m so bad with compliments.

“Well and you look good without all that makeup.” I blurted out.

He sighed. “I think I also look good _with_ the makeup.”

Shit. “O-of course you do, I didn’t mean to-“

Shit Shit Shit Shit. Why can’t I, for once, think before I speak?

“YURIO! Will you come help me with my corset?” a high-pitched voice interrupted my babbling.

“Ah shit, it’s time already.” He mumbled and dropped the half-smoked cigarette to the ground.

By this point, my head felt like it was on fire, my ears were burning, and I just wanted to sink into the ground. How can anyone be so awkward?

Yurio was in the midst of turning around and walking back to the club, as a smirk spread across his face.

“You’re really cute you know.” Yurio flirted, making me even more nervous.

Before I could answer, he walked back towards me. “Give me your phone.” He demanded.

I obeyed with a confused expression on my face. Yurio seemed to type something, all the while looking back up at me with a smile. After a few seconds, he handed my phone back. I looked down on it and then stared at him in disbelief.

“If you ever want to go out or something, call me.” Yurio smirked.

Warmth spread through my stomach and a stupid grin all over my face.

I watched the young blonde run back to the back door of the club, his loose bun bopping behind him. I stood there, frozen like a statue, just watching him.

Right before the door closed behind him however, he poked his head back out and yelled something that made me chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to pay me for it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I know this is not my best, but I am working on many different stories at the moment and found this little one-shot in my drafts. Just a fun little AU that I thought I would share with anyone who is still left in the YOI fandom.  
I see so much love for Victor x Yuri (obviously), but Otabek and Yurio are never talked about??  
So here, have this little one shot.  
This was another one of these stories I just didn't know how to end, so sorry if the ending kinda sucks. 
> 
> I appreciate any comments, shares and kudos.  
Lena xoxo
> 
> PS: daily reminder that sex work is real work and you should never shame anyone for it :)


End file.
